Harry Potter Tome 6 : La revanche de Voldemort
by thTomeWriter
Summary: NOTE DE L'AUTEUR VEUILLEZ REGARDER JE VOUS PRIIIIE. SPOILER DU TOME 5. Voilà ^^ Enjoy, R
1. Chapitre 1 Début des vacances

Le Tome 6 de Harry Potter ( D'après l'original du Tome 5)  
  
Chapter 1 - An awful summer ? Not really ...  
  
Au 4, Privet Drive , le 15 juillet 1997 , Harry Potter dormait paisiblement dans un coin du jardin parfaitement entretenu par sa tante. ( Je ne vous imposerai pas un résumé fastidieux sur les 5 premiers tomes, je précise en passant qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux que vous ayez lu le 5eme tome avant de lire cette fic ) . En réalité, Harry ne dormait pas, il tentait seulement de se reposer entre 2 corvées données par sa tante, qui ignorait délibérement les menaces qui pesaient sur eux, et que l'Ordre du Phénix n'hésiterait probablement pas à appliquer. Chaque jour, Harry envoyait un hibou à l'Ordre, pour leur dire qu'il serait mieux avec eux, au 12 grimmauld place. Il recevait toujours pour réponse ( le plus souvent de Lupin ) qu'ils préféraient attendre de voir quels résultats il avait obtenu aux BUSEs. On leur avait dit à Poudlard qu'ils connaîtraient les résultants dans le courant du mois de Juillet. Ce fut justement un hibou portant le sceau de Poudlard qui vint réveiller Harry. Ce dernier put remarquer que la lettre avait plusieurs expéditeurs : Poudlard , et le Ministère de la Magie, à en juger par le tampon que l'on pouvait voir en haut à gauche de l'enveloppe. Harry ouvrit donc sa lettre en prenant soin que personne ne le voie, puis pris la première lettre qu'il trouva. C'étaient ses résultats des BUSEs :  
  
Il en avait obtenu 13 ... Il n'en revenait pas, plus de BUSEs que Percy Weasley alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard . Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait même réussi à obtenir une note correcte en potions, contre toute attente. Il ouvrit ensuite une seconde lettre lui annonçant que comme Dolorès Umbridge, le précédent professeur de DCFM de Harry avait été renvoyé, il pouvait réintégrer sa place de Seeker ( attrapeur ) dans l'équipe .  
  
Puis il sortit de l'enveloppe une lettre du Ministère de la Magie :   
  
" Cher Mr. Potter,  
  
En raison du climat de tension qui règne en ce moment et des terribles actions de Vous-Savez-Qui, le Ministère de la Magie autorise tous les étudiants rentrants en 6ème année d'études à Poudlard à utiliser la Magie, tout en faisant tout de même attention à ce que vous ne soyez pas repéré par des Muggles qui n'ont aucune idée de l'existence de la Magie . D'autre part, pour s'excuser d'avoir, tout au long de l'année scolaire passée, ennuyé votre personne au travers d'articles dans différents journaux, le Ministère de la Magie à ajouté 10 000 gallions d'or sur votre compte à Gringotts . Veuillez agréer, Mr.Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués ( lol, dsl pour ça mais je trouve que ça fait plus officiel ) .  
  
Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie . "  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait le droit d'utiliser la Magie , voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant pour le reste des vacances qu'il aurait à passer chez les Dursley ...  
  
Voilà pour le premier chapitre messieurs dames :) dites moi ce que vous en pensez , c'est ma première fic et des reviews ne peuvent être qu'encourageantes. Je vais essayer d'écrire un chapitre tous les jours pendant le premier mois des vacances au moins . Wala . Tcho ^^ 


	2. Chapitre 2 Un été qui s'annonce bien

merci bcp Galaad :)  
  
Chapitre 2 - Un été qui s'annonce bien...  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait enfin le droit d'utilliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Il plia soigneusement ses lettres et les mit dans sa poche, pour les protéger d'une éventuelle action de son stupide cousin ou de sa tante. Il décida de rentrer dans la fraîcheur de la maison des Dursley que l'oncle Vernon avait récemment fait équiper d'un système de climatisation.   
  
  
  
Dès qu'il fut rentré, la tante Pétunia se mit à lui hurler de préparer le déjeuner pour toute la famille. Harry ne répondit pas et ouvrit le placard sous l'escalier d'un geste de la main, maîtrisant maintenant bien mieux ce genre de magie. Il ramassa toutes ses affaires relatives à la magie et les entassa d'un coup de baguette dans sa malle ouverte sur le sol, comme l'avait fait Tonks l'année passée. D'un autre léger geste de baguette, il fit décoller sa malle du sol et la fit monter à l'étage, dans sa chambre en lévitant.  
  
La tante Pétunia, curieuse de nature, était venue voir pourquoi il mettait tant de temps à venir préparer le déjeuner, certainement de peur que son " Ickle Duddikins " ne s'impatiente. En effet, depuis l'année passée, depuis la rencontre de Dudley avec les Dementors ( Détraqueurs ) dans un parc près de Privet Drive, la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon avaient décidé d'arrêter son régime et de lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait pour manger. La boxe n'étant pas suffisante pour lui faire perdre l'excédent de poids qu'il prenait, Dudley était encore plus gros que deux ans auparavant. Quand elle vit Harry, baguette à la main, en train de faire attérir sa malle dans sa chambre, elle laissa échapper un petit cri avant de tomber à la renverse. L'escalier étant directement derrière elle, Harry eut le bon réflexe de lancer un " Wingardium Leviosa " juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Quand il l'eut fait attérir dans le couloir, Harry put constater que sa tante était tout simplement évanouie, rien de très grave, et Harry pouvait maintenant y remédier, ayant le droit de pratiquer librement la magie. Harry pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique en direction de sa tante et murmura " Enervatum " . Aussitôt, la tante Pétunia reprit ses esprits et voulut se lever, pour fuir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait de Harry. Cependant ce dernier, se souvenant de ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore deux ans auparavant avec Victor Krum après l'avoir réveillé, maintait sa tante au sol à l'aide d'un sortilège . Il dit à sa tante d'un ton froid : " il faut rester allongé quand on se réveille après une perte de conscience." Harry installa tranquillement ses affaires dans sa chambre, tandis que sa tante était toujours clouée au sol, incapable et ne voulant pas bouger, de crainte d'entraîner le mécontentement de Harry. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Harry sortit dans le couloir et pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur sa tante, qui eut l'air terrifié : "Locomotor Pétunia " . Sa tante s'éleva dans les airs et ce fut ainsi que Harry la fit descendre avec lui dans la cuisine.   
  
Au même moment où Harry déposait sa tante dans la cuisine et où il la libérait du sort d'Immobilisation, il put entendre la porte d'entrée claquer et la grosse voix de son oncle annoncer qu'il était de retour. Harry sentit une once de panique envahir son corps, sachant pourtant que tant qu'il aurait sa baguette, son oncle ne pourrait rien contre lui. Ce fut donc une fois qu'il eut reculé que l'oncle Vernon pénétra dans la cuisine. Il ne parut à première vue rien remarquer d'anormal, mais quand il vit sa femme allongée sur le sol et Harry se tenir en position de garde au fond de la cuisine qu'il réalisa. Annimé d'un courage qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible, son oncle engagea la conversation :  
  
" - Qu'as tu fais à ta tante ??  
  
- Rien, je l'ai juste immobilisée pour ne pas qu'elle bouge après être tombée dans la pommes  
  
- Tombée dans les pommes ?? Immobilisée ?? Avec... Avec ... Avec ton .. ton engin ... ?  
  
-Oui, avec ma baguette, répondit Harry calmement.  
  
-Mais ... Tu n'as pas le droit, tu vas être renvoyé ou convoqué à une audience, comme l'année dernière, dit son oncle d'une voix mal assurée.   
  
-J'ai parfaitement le droit d'utiliser la magie, j'ai reçu une lettre de notre ministère il y a 10 minutes environ... Regarde :"  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry sortit délicatement la lettre du Ministère qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche et la fit léviter jusqu'à l'oncle Vernon, ne tenant pas réellement à s'en approcher. Son oncle lut la lettre d'un air intrigué, puis regarda son neveu d'un air paniqué ...   
  
"- Mais ?? Mais alors c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment le droit ? dit-il d'une voix blanche  
  
- Oui, j'ai vraiment le droit, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vous ferai rien tant que vous ne me ferez rien ... Je tiens à rester dans les limites du correct, je ne veux pas attaquer des Moldus, encore moins ceux qui vous ressemblent, je risquerais de vous rendre encore pire... Par contre, si vous tentez anything against me, je vous le ferai payer au centuple, est-bien clair ?  
  
- Très clair en effet.... Bien... Heu ... Tu as préparé le déjeuner je suppose ? demanda son oncle d'un air qu'il voulait détaché.  
  
-Pardon ? J'ai du mal comprendre, je ne prépare plus rien pour vous, vous ferez tout pour moi, tout le contraire de ce que vous m'avez fait endurer pendant les 15 dernières années. dit Harry d'une voix "hargneuse"...  
  
Voila pour le deuxième chapitre, plus long, je crois, que le premier. Merci de m'avoir lu Galaad, et d'avoir reviewé, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Allé a plus . Tcho ^^ 


	3. Chapitre 3 Une découverte surprenante

Thx pour les reviews, et pour l'an selon la review d'un lecteur rien de nous dit quand attaque réellement l'histoire ...  
  
Chapitre 3 - ...  
  
Une fois qu'Harry eut mangé le délicieux déjeuner qui lui avait préparé la tante Pétunia, Harry remonta dans sa chambre, qu'il ferma à l'aide du contre sort de ''Alohomora" : "Clausus", ce qui signifiait que sa chambre ne pouvait pas être ouverte par un autre moyen que la magie. Il décida d'écrire une lettre à Sirius... Quand il se souvint, une fois encore...  
  
Une fois encore, il revivait cette scène où il avait vu mourrir Sirius, tué après un duel acharné contre sa propre cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, une Mangemort qui s'était rendue célèbre pour avoir rendu les Londubat fous. Rien que d'y repenser, la cicatrice de Harry le brûlait comme s'il s'était trouvé face à face avec Voldemort. Il fut sortit de son cauchemar par une petite boule de plume qui lui était rentré dans l'estomac avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle. Un hibou de Ron, enfin ... Cela faisait 15 jours que Harry était en vacances, mais il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles d'aucun de ses amis. il supposait que comme l'an dernier, ils résidaient au 12, Grimmauld Place. Il décacheta rapidement l'enveloppe et en tira avidement la lettre :  
  
" Salut Harry,  
  
Comme tu as du pouvoir le constater, nous sommes enfin autorisés à utiliser la magie comme bon nous semble, ce qui va certainement te faciliter la vie pour le temps où tu devras encore rester chez tes Moldus. Dumbledore est venu nous voir ce matin pour nous demander de t'écrire une lettre pour te dire d'avoir préparé toutes tes affaires pour ce soir à minuit. La maison de tes Moldus ne serait plus sûre, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit. Les Deatheaters l'auraient finalement localisée... En cas de danger, n'essaie pas de jouer au héros, et utilise la Poudre de Cheminette que j'ai mis au fond de l'enveloppe.   
  
On se verra bientôt. Ron  
  
PS : on a quelque chose à te dire avec Hermione. " ( NDA : mais qu'est-ce que ca peut bien être?? ^^ )  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, le retour de Voldemort avait vraiment changé beaucoup de choses... La maison où il avait habité pendant près de 15 ans était redevenue une maison visiblement comme les autres, dénuée de toute protection magique. Il rassembla donc a nouveau ses affaires, qui étaient une nouvelle fois éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce et les rangea cette fois-ci soigneusement dans sa malle. Il garda tout de même avec lui sa cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette magique et la poudre de Cheminette que Ron lui avait envoyé. Harry s'assit sur son lit, il était maintenant 22H00 et il n'était pas descendu manger, préferant se rabattre sur des sandwich quil avait fait apparaître. Il attendait, et le temps passait tranquillement, Harry sursautait au moindre craquement et son ouïe s'était affinée, pour détecter le moindre son suspect. 23H00 ... 23H30 ... 23H40 .... BANG ! , Une grande explosion venait d'avoir lieu en bas, dans le hall d'entrée. HArry venait juste de penser à quelque chose... Il n'y avait au 4 privet Drive, qu'une cheminée, et une seule ... et elle se trouvait en bas... Il attrapa vivement sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrit promptement, avant de se cacher à plat ventre sous son lit, après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, pour donner une impression de fuite si les mystérieux visiteurs n'étaient pas venus avec des intentions pacifiques... Il verifia une dernière fois que sa cape le recouvrait entièrement et ressera son étreinte sur sa baguette magique quand il entendit une voix murmurer " Alohomora " devant sa porte de chambre. Un homme entra dans la chambre de Harry et regarda tout autour de lui, d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir des mouvements des pieds de l'homme. Harry était aussi raide qu'il le pouvait et avait arrêté de respirer... La personne se rapprochait du lit maintenant... Harry put la voir s'accroupir et regarder dans la malle d'Harry ... Quand il reconnut : Sirius...   
  
Il avait une furieuse envie de sortir de sous le lit et d'aller serrer son parrain contre lui mais ... il y avait un risque... Ce ne pouvait pas être Sirius, il l'avait vu mourrir une quinzaine de jours auparavant... Sa réflexion fut interrompue par une craquement sonore, la personne venait de prendre la forme d'un gros chien noir, dont le magnifique pelage était plein de coupures en tout genre, certaines encore saignantes... Il vit et entendit le chien renifler l'air et s'approcher dangereusement de l'endroit où Harry avait posé sa tête, avant de reprendre une fois encore sa forme humaine et de parler :  
  
"-Sors de là Harry, vite... dit Sirius d'une voix rauque."   
  
Harry s'extirpa de sous le lit en un temps record et se précipita sur son parrain qui laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Il était, tout comme sous sa forme animale, plein de coupures.  
  
"-Sirius, c'est vraiment toi ?? demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine  
  
-Oui, c'est bien moi ... Viens je vais tout t'expliquer..."  
  
Il emmena Harry dans le salon, et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Albus Dumbledore Transplana dans le salon ....  
  
"SIRIUS ? s'écria ce dernier "  
  
voila pour le chapitre 3 !! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, dites moi tout, j'apprécie même les critiques, n'est-ce pas Ona Balbuzar ^^ merci aussi à sombrekarma et à Galaad , mon premier reviewer... La chapitre 4 demain :) 


	4. Chapitre 4 Revelations

Excusez moi pour le retard mais je n'ai pas pu écrire plus tôt en raison de probs persos . Anyway voila le chapitre 4 de ma merveilleuse fic ^^ merci a tous les reviewers, à savoir :  
  
-Galaad  
  
-Sombrekarma  
  
-Celine  
  
-Phoebe Skywalker ( mélange de ma série préferée et de mes films préférés ( à part Harry Potter , et encore ^^ ))  
  
-Luffynette  
  
-Tillia Kawaii ...  
  
J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne en tt cas merci de tout coeur c'est vraiment encourageant.  
  
Chapitre 4 - Révélations et vacances  
  
"SIRIUS!" s'exclama Dumbledore  
  
"-Oui Albus, c'est bien moi ! Partons d'ici, allons à la maison de ma mère, ce sera plus sûr pour parler... Joignant les gestes à la parole, Sirius se dirigea vers la cheminée, fit exploser le feu électrique d'un revers de la main et d'un autre fit apparaître un feu dans l'âtre. Il y jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, rentra dans le feu et cria : " Black's House, Kitchen entrance " et ainsi il disparut aux yeux d'Harry et Dumbledore.  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard se tourna ver son élève et lui dit :  
  
"-Harry, viens, j'ai préparé un Portkey pour nous deux"   
  
Harry, prit d'un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer si l'on lui avait demandé demanda à son directeur  
  
"- Oui, Professeur, mais avant de partir j'aurais voulu avoir des nouvelles de Fawkes, votre chien, qui semblait souffrant à la sortie des classes."  
  
"-Il va bien mieux Harry, s'exclama Dumbledore avec un rire qui sonnait faux, il va bien mieux..."  
  
Avant que l'autre n'ait repris son souffle après son rire " jaune", Harry empoigna rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse du directeur en disant : " Stupefy! " . L'homme s'affala lourdement sur le sol et Harry, sans perdre de temps, se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu toujours ronflant. Il y plaça l'homme et cria à sa place : " Black's House, Kitchen Entrance ". L'homme disparut alors à son tour aux yeux de Harry et sans perdre plus de temps, il jeta une autre pincée de poudre dans la cheminée et y rentra en disant l'adresse qu'il avait entendu de Sirius quelques minutes auparavant. Il se mit à tourner comme il commençait maintenant à en avoir l'habitude et ce ne fut qu'une minute plus tard qu'il atterit lourdement sur le sol de la cuisine du 12, Grimmauld Place, à Londres. Ne se souciant pas de la douleur lancinante qu'il éprouvait aux deux genoux, il se leva, sortit à nouveau sa baguette de sa poche et regarda autour de lui . Tonks, Sirius et Lupin se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la cheminée, attendant visiblement avec impatience son arrivée. Il s'écria :   
  
"-Où est l'homme que je viens de vous envoyer ? Je l'ai envoyé par la Poudre de Cheminette !  
  
-Nous l'avons mis sur la table, et nous attendions que tu arrives pour que tu nous donnes des explications sur le fait que tu aies Stunned Dumbledore ... Nous voudrions bien des explications de Sirius aussi ... dit Lupin et désignant tour à tour la table qui était dans son dos et Sirius, qui se trouvait au côtés de Tonks.  
  
Harry leur raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé au 4, Privet Drive et les autres parurent très bien comprendre pourquoi Harry avait Stupéfixé Dumbledore, ou pas Dumbledore... Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius de s'expliquer :  
  
"-Quand je me battais contre Bellatrix en duel, je me suis en réalité arrangé pour me transformer en chien pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps que le sort traverse ce qui aurait alors dû être mon mon corps, pour aussitôt me retransformer en humain, pour qu'elle ait l'impression de m'avoir touché. Mais je suis tombé ... Pour me relever en réalité tout de suite après... Mais plus dans le même monde... Il devait s'agir d'une sorte de monde parallèle où la réalité n'était pas la même... Le Département des mystères recèle vraiment de drôles d'objets. Enfin bref, quasiment une année s'est écoulée pour moi tandis qu'ici un seul jour avait passé, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour retrouver ce monde, le vrai, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien j'en ai traversé ... Puis il m'a fallu près de 15 jours pour rejoindre Privet Drive sous ma forme de chien... Quand j'y suis finalement arrivé, je suis allé voir Arabella pour qu'elle me donne un peu de Poudre de Cheminette.  
  
-Bien, bien... Et si on réveillait l'autre maintenant ?? demanda Tonks, dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation...  
  
Elle n'attendit pas que les autres aient approuvé et murmura "Enervatum ! " en direction de l'homme qui avait l'apparence de Dumbledore, mais qui ne l'était vraisemblablement pas... Quand il eut repris ses esprits, l'homme se tourna vers Sirius et lui dit d'une voix blanche :  
  
"-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Bellatrix m'a dit qu'elle t'avait tué !  
  
-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, Wormtail ... susurra Sirius d'une voix mauvaise. "Revelo" ajouta-t-il en faisant un mouvement avec la baguette qui appartenait à l'homme, qui repris aussitôt une forme plus petite, plus ronde ... Le petit homme qu'Harry avait déja vu un an auparavant réapparut devant ses yeux, révélant ainsi la main en argent dont l'avait doté Voldemort, après qu'il ait sacrifié sa première pour faire revivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Voyant que son déguisement n'était plus efficace Wormtail se recroquevilla sur lui-même, paraissant encore plus pitoyable que les autres fois qu'Harry l'avait vu... Il jetait des regards terrifiés partout, cherchant une issue, comme lors de la 3ème année d'Harry à Poudlard. Il regardait d'un air horrifié les 4 personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui et qui avaient tous une expression de haine froide sur la figure... Il plongea sa main dans sa poche, espérant certainement y trouver sa baguette magique... Ne l'y trouvant pas, il regarda autour de lui et s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit dans les mains d'un Sirius menaçant et trembla de plus belle... Sirius prit la parole :  
  
"-Quelle délicate attention de ta part d'avoir conservé la baguette de James pendant toutes ces années... Tu es allé la chercher juste après l'explosion, n'est-ce pas, espèce de sale rat répugnant... Tu as tout vu ... j'en suis sûr... Cependant... Je suis sûr que tu ne savais pas une chose... Les baguettes qu'on avait avec James avaient quelque chose de particulier... Une baguette peut normalement convenir à deux sorciers au maximum... et il se trouvait qu'avec James on avait été choisi par des baguettes soeurs, que l'on pouvait maîtriser comme on le voulait... Avec cette baguette, cette baguette qui avait appartenu à James... Je retrouve tous mes pouvoirs... Ma puissance entière pourra être libérée lors d'un futur combat contre tes semblables, répugnant vers .... Et maintenant, tu vas mourrir de la baguette qui avait appartenu à la personne qui avait été autrefois l'un de tes meilleurs amis... Avada K....  
  
-SIRIUS NON ! S'écria Lupin en se jetant devant la baguette de son ami, Stupéfie le et amenons le au Ministère de la Magie, tu auras enfin ton proces, un proces equitable... Je suis sûr que Dumbledore acceptera d'être ton avocat...  
  
-Je ne sais pas ... Il nous a déja échappé une fois... Je pourrais en finir maintenant... dit Sirius pensif  
  
-Sirius, je t'en prie, épargne-le, il ne s'échappera pas, il a une dette envers moi, je lui ai sauvé la vie une fois déja il y a 2 ans... Il restera avec nous "Stupefy" ajoute-t-il en visant Wormtail à la poitrine. On le laisse comme ça, on le ligote et on lui jette un sortilège d'anti Transplannage... dit Harry... On garde sa baguette et on ferme la pièce magiquement... On bloque l'accès par la Poudre de Cheminette... On l'emmenera demain au Ministère de la Magie pour qu'il soit enfin jugé pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis et pour que tu sois acquitté.  
  
Lupin prit la parole :   
  
"-JE vais rester avec lui jusqu'à demain, Tonks, vas chercher Dumbledore, STP, il doit être dans son bureau à Poudlard, c'est Snape qui devait aller chercher Harry. Les autres... Au lit."  
  
Harry et les autres partirent se coucher tandis que Tonks disparaissait dans un craquement sonore et Lupin s'asseyait auprès du corps Stupéfixé de Wormtail. 


	5. Chapitre 5 Explications et arrivée au mi...

Merci a tous les reviewers, voila le 5eme chapitre, j'aurais bien aimé que vous reviewez mon 4eme chapitre, mais visiblement vous avez pas vu qu'il était sorti... enfin bon reviewez tous à la fin SVP que je sache si je dois continuer ou si ca sert à rien. Bonne lecture. thTomeWriter  
  
Chapitre 5 - Explications et arrivée au Ministère  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, et qu'il regarda autour de lui, il vit une tête aux cheveux roux dépasser de sous des draps du second lit de la pièce. Il constata avec enthousiasme que c'était bien son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley et le réveilla en lui faisait allègrement couler de l'eau sur la tête avec sa baguette magique. Ron se réveilla en sursaut et attrapa rapidement sa baguette magique, qui était restée sur sa table de nuit. Quand il vit qui avait fait couler cette eau sur sa tête, il baissa sa baguette magique et, à la grande surprise de Harry, l'étreignit comme un frère l'aurait fait. Ne sachant que faire, il décida de lui rendre une étreinte lui aussi. Quand Ron se recula, il avait un grand sourire sur la figure et dit à Harry:  
  
"-Harry, hier, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie... Hermione et moi nous sommes embrassés... Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais nous nous disputions comme d'habitude quand soudain, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je lui ai doucement pris le visage entre mes mains, et je l'ai embrassée. Je pensais qu'elle allait me gifler mais au contraire, elle en a redemandé et m'a embrassé à son tour en me disant que j'étais bête.  
  
-Vous aurez mis le temps... Je suis vraiment content pour toi, dit Harry avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.   
  
-Content pour lui à propos de quoi, demanda une voix féminine qu'Harry connaissait bien venant de l'entrée de la pièce.  
  
-Heu... Dit le rouquin en rougissant. Harry comprit qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dû lui dire ça sans elle  
  
-Ha, je vois, dit Hermione en rentrant dans la pièce, rosissant un peu elle aussi. Ron t'a dit pour ... pour nous deux ? en disant cela son visage prit un air plus épanoui et heureux qu'Harry ait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir.  
  
-Oui, Ron me l'a dit... Et vous avez vraiment mis le temps ... dit Harry d'un air amusé. Ca faisait quand même 4 ans que vous vous cherchiez... Ca aurait pu durer encore un bon moment si Ron...  
  
-OUI OUI bon ça va dit Ron d'un air affolé regardant partout si personne d'autre n'était à la porte ou quelque part ailleurs dans la pièce.  
  
-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. dit Harry d'un air grave  
  
-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ??? demandèrent ses amis en choeur.  
  
-Sirius est vivant et doit être dans la cuisine à cette heure-ci... Je vais tout vous raconter..."  
  
Harry leur expliqua donc sa soirée de la veille et les explications que lui avait donné Sirius, le faux Dumbledore qui s'était révélé être Wormtail... Et le fait que Sirius allait certainement aller au Ministère de la Magie le jour-même pour aller donner Wormtail à la justice et se faire juger comme il aurait dû l'être de nombreuses années auparavant...  
  
Ron et Hermione l'écoutèrent parler en silence et ne songèrent même pas à l'interrompre, suspendus à ses lèvres et attendant de nouvelles précisions. Sans plus attendre et en faisant se dépêcher les garçons, hermione et les deux à peine réveillés descendirent les marches 4 à 4 pour arriver sur le pallier de la cuisine. On pouvait entendre differentes voix dans la cuisine et au grand soulagement de tous, ils purent entendre celle de Dumbledore... Ne sachant pas s'ils devaient rentrer ou pas, Harry frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit. Harry put voix que beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes dans la cuisine. Harry reconnut la plupart pour les avoir déja vu l'année précédente. Il y avait Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley, et la plupart des sorciers qui avaient été le chercher l'année précédente à Privet Drive. Il y avait également de plus jeunes sorciers, qui dévisagèrent les 3 adolescents, alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine bondée. Dumbledore se tourna vers eux et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Harry, qui lui rendit un sourire à son tour, ayant totalement oublié qu'il avait en fin d'année dernière crié après son directeur. Quand les sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas Harry l'eurent reconnu, leurs yeux suivant l'habituel parcours jusqu'à la cicatrice du jeune homme. Certains d'entre eux s'assirent sous le choc, leurs mâchoires tombant de surprise. D'autres parurent mieux gérer l'apparition soudaine de Harry et s'inclinèrent légèrement. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione d'un air interrogateur et Ron lui répondit " Beaucoup d'entre eux ont été surpris d'apprendre qu'à ton âge tu avais réussi à tenir tête à 2 mangemorts en même temps, et pas des plus commodes..."  
  
Harry se retourna donc et laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce, pour finalement s'arrêter sur Sirius, qui était au milieu de la pièce, aux côtés de Lupin et du corps toujours Stupéfixé et ligoté de Wormtail. Sirius se leva et prit la parole :  
  
"-Nous t'attendions, Harry, nous allions partir pour le Ministère de la Magie. Mon cas va certainement être traité tout de suite, et j'aurais aimé que tu témoignes au cas ou la plaidoirie d'Albus ne soit pas suffisante. Est-ce que tu acceptes? Ton témoignage pourrait certainement beaucoup m'aider... Enfin, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver encore une fois devant ce tribunal, je comprendrais parfaitement.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes? Evidemment que je viens témoigner, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner chez les Dursley maintenant que tu es revenu, il n'en est pas question, et même si je dois recourrir aux sortilèges Impardonnables pour te libérer, je le ferais. partons maintenant. dit Harry d'une voix ferme.  
  
-Merci de tout mon coeur, Harry... dit Sirius.  
  
-Crois-moi, ca me fait plaisir. Allons-y, réglons cela au plus vite. dit Harry."  
  
Dumbledore se dirigea alors vers la sortie de la cuisine, mais sembla changer d'avis... Il se tourna vers les autres et dit:  
  
"-Nous allons utiliser la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Bureau de Fudge. Prononcez l'adresse suivante : " Cornélius Fudge, Direction du Ministère de la Magie " et je ne veux pas m'éterniser dans son bureau. dit Dumbledore avec un air amusé. Nous allons faire une bonne surprise à notre Ministre... Allons-y ! "  
  
Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils disparurent tous dans la cheminée, pour se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard devant un Ministre de la Magie complètement abruti par ce qu'il venait de voir...  
  
Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et j'attends beaucoup de reviews, et je dis déja merci à tous ceux qui ont déja reviewé. Je vais me mettre au chapitre 6 demain, tout de suite je n'ai plus le temps. Tcho ^^ . thTomeWriter 


	6. Chapitre 6 Visite au ministère de la Mag...

Chapitre 6 - Visite au ministère de la Magie.  
  
Fudge regarda toutes les personnes qui étaient arrivées dans son bureau par l'intermédiaire de la poudre de Cheminette. Son visage se décomposa et il eut un haut le corps lorsqu'il vit successivement Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, un sorcier qu'il croyait mort depuis maintenant 15 ans... Dumbledore rompit le silence qui s'était instauré dans la pièce :  
  
« -Fudge, nous sommes venus pour que vous accordiez à Sirius Black ici présent le procès auquel il aurait du avoir droit il y a 15 ans, après la mort de James et Lily Potter et celle supposée par le Ministère de Peter Pettigrow. Nous avons quattre témoins en faveur de Mr. Black, et je dois ajouter que je me porte garant de sa défense au cours du procès, dit Dumbledore d'une traite.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accéder à votre demande, Dumbledore ? dit le ministre d'une voix glaciale.  
  
-J'ai une personne ici qui devrait vous faire changer d'avis, Cornélius, dit le vieux directeur de Poudlard, les yeux pétillants de malice et un air de farouche détermination imprimé sur son visage.  
  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis quitte à l'issue de ce procès. Nous allons mettre Black dans notre nouvelle prison pour sorciers, dont il ne pourra cette fois plus s'échapper, je vous le garan...  
  
Mais il fût coupé par Dumbledore, qui irradiait maintenant la pièce de sa magie, son niveau de tension montant visiblement en flèche devant un ministre de la Magie aussi borné qu'ahuri ( et ce n'est pas peu dire, on a notamment pu s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il a refusé d'admettre que Voldemort était de retour une année durant. )  
  
-Fudge, je vous ai amené Peter Pettigrow, et ne faites pas semblant de ne pas l'avoir reconnu.  
  
-Pettigrow ? Mais qui croyez vous tromper Dumbledore ? Il est mort il y a 15 ans en essayant de venger la mort de ses meilleurs amis en tuant le criminel Black. Dit Fudge avec un air assuré et un rictus méprisant.  
  
-Fudge, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, aussi , pour couper court à tous ces bavardages inutiles, je propose que l'on soumette Black et Pettigrow au Véritasérum. Personne n'a jamais réussi à ce jour à mentir sous l'emprise de cette potion, pas même moi, il y a 40 ans de cela, alors que mes pouvoirs étaient au maximum.  
  
-Soit, dit Fudge, abdiquant et laissant tomber son masque de bourreau fou, nous nous retrouverons dans deux heures dans la salle d'audience n°10, comme lorsque Mr.Potter a été jugé l'an passé. Dumbledore, je vous désigne responsable des hommes ici présents et contre qui des charges sont retenues, à savoir Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Fudge sortit précipitemment de son bureau en lançant des regards inquiets par dessus son épaule, avant de refermer la porte dans un claquement sec. Seul Dumbledore avait gardé un air sévère, les autres paraissant s'être bien amusés en voyant à quel point leur Ministre de la Magie était poltron et couard.  
  
Dumbledore les fit sortir du bureau du ministre et les mena dans la salle d'attente qui se trouvait près des salles d'audience pour être bien sûrs de ne pas arriver en retard, se doutant que s'ils l'étaient, le Ministère ne leur ferait pas de cadeau. Une ambience de silence pesant s'était installée dans la salle d'attente, rendant tout le monde de plus en plus nerveux. Et voir Sirius qui traversait la pièce de long en large n'arrangeait rien. Il essaya quand il vit que tout le monde était très préoccupé , de détendre l'atmosphère dans un effort désespéré en se métamorphosant en chien et en tentant de s'attraper la queue sans toutefois y arriver. Il n'eut droit qu'à des sourires crispés et forcés, qui ne firent qu'empirer l'état de nervosité de chacun. N'insistant pas, il repris rapidement sa forme humaine et s'assit à côté d'Harry, qui semblait réfléchir.  
  
« -Ca ne va pas Harry ? lui demanda Sirius  
  
-Si .... Mais je me demandais une chose... Si tu es acquitté, ce qui va certainement être le cas, tu crois que tu pourrais postuler au poste de Professeur de Defence Contre les Forces du Mal ? »  
  
Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent et il se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui le regardait avec des yeux étincelants de malice. « -Sirius, si tu es relâché, ce dont je ne doute pas un instant, je me ferais un plaisir de t'accueillir en tant que professeur dans mon établissement... Si toutefois vous êtes d'accord...  
  
-Bien sûr Professeur, dit Sirius d'un air émerveillé. »  
  
L'atmosphère était enfin plus détendue qu'auparavant, mais le doute d'une nouvelle erreur judiciare subsistait. Ce fut bientôt l'heure de l'audience et tout le monde rentra dans la salle n°10. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle. Harry put voir Percy Weasley, qui était toujours aux côtés de Fudge et semblait adopter un air suffisant, qui se renforça encore si possible lorsqu'il vit que son plus jeune frère fesait partie des témoins potentiels en faveur de l'accusé dans cette affaire. Malgré le retour de Voldemort, qui était maintenant officiel, Percy n'avait toujours pas été présenter ses excuses à ses parents pour la conduite odieuse qu'il avait eu avec eux l'an passé.  
  
Fudge était assis au centre et Harry fut satisfait de voir que Dolorès Umbridge n'était plus là et avait été remplacée par une sorcière qui devait avoir approcimativement le même âge que Sirius et Lupin. Elle avait l'air sympathique.  
  
Fudge se leva et prit la parole :  
  
« -Nous sommes ici pour juger Sirius Anatole Black, dernier descendant de la famille des Black, accusé des meurtres de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que celui de Peter Pettigrow et de 12 moldus. Albus Dumbledore , directeur du collège Poudlard, détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin, 1ere classe et grand manitou de confédération internationnale des Sorciers, s'est porté volontaire pour assurer la defence de Mr.Black ici présent. Mr. Pettigrow n'aurait vraisemblablement pas été tué il y a 15 ans, nous entendrons donc son témoignage, ainsi que celui de Mr. Black sans puis sous l'emprise du Véritasérum.  
  
Sirius raconta à Fudge exactement la même chose qu'il avait dit il y a 3 ans de cela à Ron , Hermione et Harry aussi bien sans que sous l'emprise du Véritasérum. Pettigrow tenta sa chance et tenta de mentir alors qu'il n'était pas sous l'emprise du Véritasérum, mais se trahit inévitablement lui même lors de ses aveux forcés. Quand il sortit de la transe où l'avait plongé le Veritasérum, le rat ne sembla pas réaliser tout de suite que c'était lui que partout dans la salle les sorciers huaient et insultaient avec tant de haine qu'il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise comme un rat le fait dans sa cage lorsqu'il sent que l'on veut lui faire du mal. Harry se sentit revivre. Queudver allait enfin avoir ce qu'il méritait et Sirius avait de très grandes chances d'être relâché.  
  
Même Fudge semblait avoir du mal à ne pas laisser sortir sa colère en huant à son tour le misérable petit homme grassouillet qui était terrorisé sur sa chaise, au beau milieu de la salle d'audience. Harry lui aussi avait senti une rage inhumaine s'iniscer dans ses sens et dans ses veines alors que le rat avait raconté comment il avait trahi les parents d'Harry, comment il les avait bernés, comment il avait réussi à faire plaisir à son Maître vénéré en lui livrant des proies qu'il traquait depuis un petit moment maintenant. Sa haine était toujours présente, mais enfouie au plus profond de lui sachant que cet ignoble individu allait finalement avoir ce qui lui revenait de droit : un long séjour dans une prison. Queudver cependant, dans un dernier élan d'espoir se transforma en rat pour essayer de s'échapper en direction de la sortie de secours. Avant même qu'il ait fait deux mètres, une trentaine de sorciers l'avaient Stupéfixé. 3 Aurors se précipitèrent sur le rat, lui firent reprendre sa forme d'origine et lui mirent un bracelet l'empêchant d'avoir recours à ses talents d'Animagus et ne pouvant être retiré que par le Ministre de la Magie en fonction. Ce dernier prit la parole :  
  
« Le jury va maintenant se retirer pour délibérer, même si le jugement est maintenant assez clair aux yeux de tout le monde. Il s'agit maintenant de déterminer quelle sera la punition de Mr.Pettigrow et quelles indemnités seront accordées à Mr.Sirius Black en dédommagement des 12 années qu'il a passé à Azkaban et en fuite, traqué par nos Aurors. »  
  
Fudge et les autres juges revinrent dans la salle d'audience 5 minutes après pour donner les conclusions du procès et les peines qui allaient être infligées au rat :  
  
« - Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que Sirius Black est désormais considéré comme libre et toutes les accusations contre lui ne doivent plus être de rigueur anymore. Il recevra 12 000 gallions d'or, soit 1000 gallions par année passée à Azkaban. Quant à Peter Pettigrow, il ets condamné à passer le reste de sa vie sous sa forme humaine , et dénué de tout pouoir magique, dans la nouvelle prison pour sorciers : Decrunum. La séance est clause. Nous tenons à ajouter selon le choix de Mr.Potter , il pourra aller vivre chez son parrain Sirius Black dans le monde sorcier ou retourner auprès de son oncle et de sa tante, dans le monde Moldu. Le choix lui appartient entièrement, mais il doit le formuler maintenant.  
  
-Je souhaite aller vivre avec Sirius Black, mon parrain, dit Harry d'une voix haute et claire. »  
  
Voilàà enfin terminé et posté désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour poster et écrire ce chapitre mais j'ai été retenu pour raisons personnelles, je vous demanderai donc, si vous voulez que je continue cette fic, de me laisser des REVIEWSSSSSS . Voilà . Tcho ^^ . ThTomeWriter 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 - Un événement inatendu.  
  
Sirius rayonnait de joie : il était libre et son filleul avait accepté de venir vivre chez lui, au 12 Grimmauld Place. On lui avait en prime donné une énorme somme d'argent qui allait lui permettre de subvenir à tous les besoins de son filleul, quels qu'ils soient. Que demander de plus ? Il ne suivit pas très bien tous les évènements qui suivirent son procès mais se retrouva rapidement chez lui, au 12 Grimmauld Place, en compagnie de tous ses amis et proches. Son euphorie jusqu'ici imperturbable la fut cependant par le directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier parlait d'une voix rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire ce qu'il allait dire ( je sais c'est pas très joli comme phrase mais ça exprime bien le fond de ma pensée.)  
  
« - Sirius, je suis vraiment profondément désolé d'avoir à interrompre ce moment que tu attendais depuis maintenant presque 15 ans mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je dois emmener Harry à Poudlard, je veux lui enseigner tout ce que je sais, car bien que je ne sois pas encore près à mourir, cela pourrait arriver plus tôt que prévu à cause du retour de Voldemort... Non pas que mes pouvoirs aient faibli, mais je commence à me faire vieux et mes reflexes en pâtissent. Je souhaite lui enseigner la Magie Parfaite... C'est l'extrême Magie Blanche, une Magie qui dépasse votre imagination et que je ne peux moi-même pratiquer... Car il me faudrait l'autorisation des Elfes, inventeurs de cette Magie. Cependant, j'aurais tout de même certainement besoin de vous dans 15 jours à Poudlard, Sirius, et ce pour tout le dernier mois des vacances, vous pourrez ainsi être aux côtés d'Harry . «   
  
Sirius eut l'air d'être un peu plus content et eut juste le temps de marmonner un vague « A bientôt filleul » avant que Dumbledore ne transplanne avec Harry. Ce dernier n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il vit une image de Honneydukes passer devant ses yeux environ pendant une seconde puis se sentit vaguement bouger. Le temps de cligner des yeux et Harry était arrivé à destination, devant le magasin de Honneydukes, le plus proche de chemin menant à Hogwarts. Harry était toujours aussi étonné et se demanda comment avait fait Dumbledore pour le faire transplanner en même temps que lui... Harry croyait que c'était impossible ... Sûrement cela était-il dû à la grande puissance de Dumbledore. Le directeur de Hogwarts et son élève prirent donc le chemin escarpé qui menait à Hogwarts et traversèrent le parc très fleuri à cette époque de l'année d'un bon pas, Dumbledore voulant certainement parler en tête à tête avec Harry, à l'abri d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. Cependant, Dumbledore et l'adolescent s'arrêtèrent sur place lorsqu'ils virent qu'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année les attendait sur les marches qui menaient au Hall d'entrée. La jeune femme était d'une grande beauté, avec de longs cheveux d'or qui venaient se poser délicatement sur ses hanches et ses profonds yeux mauves scrutaient les deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver devant elle. Elle prit la parole d'une voix pure :  
  
-Mr Dumbledore and Mr.Potter, je suis venue ici pour vous dire que le monde des Elfes allait rejoindre la guerre vous opposant à Voldemort, de vos côtés, mais je crains que cela ne suffise pas, c'est pour cela que mon Roi m'a chargée ainsi que d'autres Elfes d'apprendre tout ce que notre peuple sait en termes de Magie, cela comprend aussi la Magie Parfaite, que je crois, vous souhaitiez apprendre à Mr.Potter ... Je me chargerai de mon côté de lui apprendre à utiliser la transformation en Animagus, ayant moi- même inventé ce procédé de métamorphose il y a 1500 ans de cela. Gaerdal et moi seront les seuls maîtres de Mr.Potter et cela jusqu'à la rentrée, le 1er Septembre de cette année. Nous allons l'emmener dans notre communauté cachée. Vous ne saurez pas où sera Mr.Potter et il sera protégé de toutes les ondes émises par Voldemort lorsqu'il sera chez nous. La décision d'accepter ou de refuser cet entraînement revient bien sûr tout de même à Mr.Potter...  
  
-Je ne puis qu'approuver cela, bien entendu, Mademoiselle Elfe , et encourage fortement Mr.Potter , en tant que Directeur de Hogwarts à accepter cette offre, qui ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique. Il est bien entendu mieux que ce soit les inventeurs de la Magie Parfaite qui l'apprennent à Mr.Potter... Ceci dit, Harry, quelle est ta décision ?  
  
L'Elfe tourna alors ses magnifiques yeux mauves en direction de Harry, en attente d'une réponse, favorable de préférence.  
  
-J'accepte avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Elfe, dit Harry, reprenant la formule qu'avait utilisé Dumbledore quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
-Appelez moi simplement Elfe Kaeril ou Maître et il en sera de même pour l'Elfe Gaerdal, qui vous enseignera la Magie Parfaite et bien d'autres choses encore. Nous autres Elfes accumulons du savoir depuis maintenant près de 2200 ans, et notre Roi fut le premier à accumuler ce savoir, étant l'un des tout premiers Elfes.  
  
-2200 ans ? demanda Harry d'une voix étranglée   
  
-Tu as bien entendu, Apprenti Potter, car nous autres Elfes, sommes Immortels et ne subissons pas le cours du temps. Lorsqu'un Elfe meurt, c'est que quelqu'un l'a tué intentionnellement. Et cela arrive rarement, car nous ne venons que très rarement dans le monde des Humains et Sorciers. Nous avons cependant détecté une force d'une rare intensité en vous, Apprenti Potter, plus forte encore que celle de Mr.Dumbledore. Nous avons donc décidé de vous apprendre à vous en servir afin de détrôner Voldemort avant qu'une autre menace bien plus terrible ne s'abatte sur votre monde, mais cela, nous en rediscuterons plus tard, car ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Pour l'instant, le plus important est que vous développiez encore votre puissance et que vous accumuliez des savoirs que seuls les Elfes ont et qui n'ont jamais, jusqu'à ce jour, été communiqués à d'autres créatures. Mais il est l'heure de partir maintenant. Mes respects, Mr.Dumbledore. Venez, Apprenti Potter, il est temps maintenant.  
  
Et ce fut ainsi qu'en attrapant le bras d'Harry, l'Elfe disparut dans un claquement sonore ainsi que son nouvel Apprenti, puisse celui-ci être à la hauteur des attentes des Elfes et tous les Sorciers vivant dans ce monde...  
  
Et voilà mon chapitre 7 :') désolé si ces chapitres ne sont pas très longs et s'arrêtent à des endroits où on aimerait qu'ils ne s'y arretent pas même si ils s'y arretent mais... oui bon je m'embrouille et voilà ^^  
  
Je voulais remercier du fond du c?ur les personnes à qui je dois mes 15 reviews et ne peux que les inciter à continuer d'en laisser. Merci beaucoup, cela m'a vraiment énormément touché et je vais continuer. Dites moi quand même ce que vous aurez pensé de ce chapitre, et de cette apparition de nouveaux personnages. Voilà voilà... Tcho ^^ . ThTomeWriter 


	8. Chapitre 8 la découverte du monde des E...

Chapitre 8 - La découverte du monde des Elfes.  
  
Harry avait transplanné une nouvelle fois, mais l'image qu'il vit passer devant ses yeux lui était cette fois totalement inconnue. Il arriva dans une grande salle, où se trouvaient de nombreux Elfes. L'un d'eux attira aussitôt l'attention de Harry : il avait, comme la majorité des Elfes présents, une trentaine d'années mais était assis dans un grand et majestueux trône qui, visiblement, avait été taillé à même le bois. Il portait un manteau visiblement fait de matières végétales et sur sa tête se trouvait une magnifique couronne taillée dans du bois ebène et dans laquelle étaient incrustées de nombreuses pierres précieuses ainsi que deux plumes de phénix. Harry regarda Kaeril, l'Elfe qui était venue le chercher à Hogwarts, qui lui fit un léger signe pour l'inciter à avancer vers le Roi Elfe. Ce dernier prit la parole alors qu'Harry ne se trouvait qu'à deux mètres du trône, et donc de lui :  
  
« -Bonjour à toi, jeune Apprenti. Je suis l'Elfe Souverain, qui règne sur le peuple Elfe ainsi que ses connaissances cachées depuis maintenant près de 2200 ans. C'est moi-même qui ai décidé de te faire venir parmis nous et de faire de toi un Apprenti Elfe. Au terme de tes vacances scolaires, tu auras appris tout notre savoir et auras acquis le statut d'Elfe à part entière, si bien sûr tu as sû te montrer digne de notre enseignement et agréable auprès de tes Maîtres tout au long de ton entraînement. Je vais maintenant te laisser entre les mains de mes deux meilleurs Elfes, qui seront tes professeurs jusqu'à la fin de l'été, jeune Apprenti. Si tu as des questions, poses les maintenant car le temps est compté et il ne sera plus temps quand ton entraînement aura commencé. »  
  
De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry. Il se résolut à n'en poser deux, qu'il jugeait être les deux plus importantes :  
  
« -Roi Elfe, dit-il en prenant le ton le plus poli qu'il eut put adopter, qu'entendez vous par Elfe à part entière ? Et par quel prodige pourrais-je apprendre toute la magie que vous avez recensé en près de 2200 ans en à peine un mois-et demie ?  
  
-Tes questions sont sages, jeune Apprenti, bien que fort maladroitement posées... Tout d'abord, par Elfe à part entière, j'entends que tu bénéficieras de tous les avantages d'un Elfe véritable : la vie Eternelle, la beauté incroyable qui est conférée à chacun de nous grâce à un sortilège, une augmentation énorme de ta puissance, qui est pourtant déjà incroyablement développée pour quelqu'un de ton âge... Si tu savais te servir de ton potentiel actuel, tu serais en mesure de battre Voldemort d'un geste de la main, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, pas du tout. Tu bénéficieras aussi d'une augmentation de la précision de tous tes sens, chacun s'aiguiseront jusqu'à leur maximum, et tu n'auras notamment plus besoin de lunettes, car ta vision sera devenue extrême, comme tous tes autres sens. Pour répondre à la question portant sur le temps, qui était judicieuse, je te répondrai par la chose suivante. Tes Maîtres et toi allez passer le prochain mois et demie dans une maison sur laquelle nous avons jeté un sort de ralentissement du temps. Tu passeras en réalité un an entier dans cette maison alors qu'un mois et demie se déroulera pour nous. Je dois maintenant t'envoyer , ainsi que tes Maîtres, dans cette maison. Vas, Apprenti Potter, et montre toi digne du savoir que les Elfes vont t'enseigner.  
  
Harry fût donc mené dans la demeure qui serait sienne pendant un an et aussitôt son entraînement commença......  
  
Un an passa ainsi pour Harry, et pas une fois il ne fut autorisé à sortir de la maison, où à ouvrir une fenêtre, car alors le sort de Ralentissement du Temps aurait été brisé, et il s'agissait d'un sort d'une extrême difficulté, que peu de personnes pouvaient utiliser. Il devait maintenant retourner voir le Roi Elfe, pour qu'il le renvoie à Poudlard, dans le monde des sorciers.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, il fut conduit dans la salle du trône où se trouvait le Roi Elfe. La salle ne semblait pas avoir changé durant le mois et demie qu'Harry avait passé dans sa maison. Le Roi prit la parole :  
  
« -Bonjour à toi, Elfe Potter, comme promis, aujourd'hui tu vas recevoir le statut d'Elfe à part entière, ce qui constitue un fait exceptionnel pour un humain, le dernier à l'avoir reçu étant Merlin, le plus grand Sorcier que ce monde ait jamais connu. Tu as déjà acquis la beauté merveilleuse des Elfes en te montrant digne des toutes les choses que nous t'avons appris, ton corps s'est embellli en même temps que ton esprit devenait sage et pur, comme celui de chaque Elfe dans ce monde. Je vais aujourd'hui t'accorder la vie Eternelle : Le Roi parla alors d'une voix gutturale et profonde, qui ne semblait pas être la sienne, alors que ses yeux prenaient une couleur blanche vive, tandis qu'il prononçait l'incantation :  
  
« Y Elyae Kaelia Elumu Aeternam Harry Potter, Elfka Originus »  
  
« Voilà qui est fait, dit le Roi d'une voix maintenant fatiguée, le sortilège ayant dû lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie, rendre quelqu'un immortel devait être extrêmement compliqué. Maintenant, Elfe Potter, tu dois retourner dans ton monde pour le débarrasser de Voldemort, attends l'opportunité et ne vas pas le chercher , cependant, quand tu le pourras, tue-le, il ne doit pas s'associer avec le plus grand ennemi que tous les mondes confondus aient jamais eu à affronter, mais nous verrons cela en temps voulu.  
  
Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 ! ! ! Content de l'avoir fini... DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ, je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour les deux derniers chapitres et je voudrais savoir si c'est la peine ou non que je continue ! !  
  
Merci cependant à tous les derniers reviewers qui m'ont bien encouragé ! Tcho^^ ThTomeWriter 


	9. Chapitre 9 Retrouvailles et Hogwarts Ex...

Chapitre 9 - Retrouvailles...  
  
Ron et hermione attendaient impatiemment sur le quai 9 ¾ ce jour là. Ils avaient hâte de revoir Harry pour qu'il leur dise tout ce qu'il avait fait durant les vacances après qu'ils soit parti avec Dumbledore... Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas passé les vacances à Poudlard, car quand Sirius y avait été, il était rentré quasiment aussitôt en disant que finalement Dumbledore n'avait plus besoin de son aide et qu'il n'avait pas pu voir son filleul. Hermione avait elle employé ses vacances à essayer de se documenter sur la Magie Parfaite, et ce ne fut qu'au terme de longues et fastidieuses recherches qu'elle réussit enfin à trouver des légendes et mythes énonçants l'existence de cette Magie, mais a ses grans regrets, elle n'avait rien découvert de vraiment concret. Elle espérait donc qu'Harry pourait éclairer sa lanterne à ce sujet... Elle voulait absolument qu'il lui raconte tout de cette magie... A condition qu'il se montre... Mais il DEVAIT se montrer, c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui avait dit aux deux adolescents qu'Harry les rejoindrait sur le quai avant le départ du train en direction de Hogwarts. Tous deux se tournaient en tous sens pour être sûrs de ne pas rater l'arrivée de leur meilleur ami commun.... Mais dans toute la foule présente et amassée sur le quai 9 ¾, il était difficile de voir quelque chose, les gens bougeant sans arrêt de place. Ils avaient donc, pour être totalement certains de ne pas le rater, concentré tous les deux leur attention sur la barriere magique par laquelle tous les sorciers arrivaient sur le quai magique, mais personne ne ressemblait un tant soit peu à leur ami. Soudain, il y eut un craquement sonore qui fit sursauter puis se retourner Ron et Hermione. Un garçon d'environ 16 ou 17 ans venait de Transplanner derriere eux. Il avait un physique avantageux, visiblement très musclé ( cela se voyait car il portait un pull vert foncé très moulant, qui adoptait parfaitement la forme de son corps * Ahhhh Bave bave* ) et ses cheveux arrivaient doucement sur ses épaules, certaines mèches tombant au milieu de sa figure, cachant quasiment tout son front et le reste de son visage aux traits fins et purs, un visage aussi beau qu'aucun des deux adolescents n'en avaient vu jusqu'alors, d'autres mèches tombant doucement devant ses yeux, des yeux d'un vert émeraude, qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne :  
  
« - Harry ! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en même temps alors que ce dernier les attairait à lui pour les etreindre à l'aide de ses bras musculeux. L'étreinte dura longtemps, Harry profitant d'un sentiment de quiétude qu'il n'avait pas réussi à acquérir totalement au cours de ses longs entraînements avec ses Maîtres. Ho bien sur il avait dépassé ce stade depuis un grand moment mais n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir exactement cette sensation. Il était à ce moment là heureux de retrouver ses amis et seulement cela comptait. Lorsqu'il les relâcha enfin, il était largement l'heure de monter dans le train.  
  
Harry se dépêcha d'attraper sa malle ainsi que celle d'Hermione, tandis que Ron attrapait la sienne, puis il montèrent dans le train. Ron les mena dans un compartiment vide, qui se trouvait vers l'arrière du train, comme chaque année alors qu'ils voulaient être seuls. Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir totalement oublié leur rôle de Préfets car ils commençaient à s'installer confortablement pour parler avec Harry. Ce fut Ron qui prit finalement la parole, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, qui maintenant qu'elle avait Harry devant elle, n'arrivait plus à poser les questions qu'elle répétait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs semaines.  
  
« -Alors Harry, qu'as-tu fait pendant tes vacances, une fois que Dumbledore a eu transplanné avec toi ? ? Tu as travaillé, tu...  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé Ron, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de répondre à cette question, du moins pas tout de suite... Il en est de même pour les tiennes, Hermione, je te rélèlerai tout sur la Magie Parfaite en temps voulu, dit Harry en jetant un regard significatif à son amie, qui semblait sur le point de prendre la parole. J'ai acquis de nombreux pouvoirs, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, mais je pense que vous devriez avoir beaucoup de réponses dès le banquet de ce soir, une fois que Dumbledore aura expliqué certaines choses. »  
  
Ses amis parurent déçus mais se reprirent vite ; Harry leur demanda alors de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé concernant Voldemort durant son abscence. Ce fut cette fois Hermione qui prit la parole, visiblement heureuse de finalement pouvoir le faire :  
  
« - Depuis qu'il sait que son retour est officiel, il fait de nouveau régner la terreur dans le monde Sorcier, il a commis de nombreux crimes, et il paraît que ses rangs de Mangemorts grossissent de jour en jour... Il a tué de nombreux sorciers de grandes familles juste après que tu sois parti... Les Bones, les Diggory et bien d'autres que je ne connaissais pas... Susan Bones a survécu tout de même , elle n'était pas chez elle quand l'attaque a été perpétrée. Tu sais, elle est à Hufflepuff... Ses parents étaient de grands sorciers, son père était un Auror de grande renommée et sa mère faisait partie des plus grandes Medico Mages... Ils ont été supris durant la nuit... Les autres sorciers qu'il a tué venaient eux aussi de grandes familles, il ne tue que des gens qui pourraient lui faire obstacle dans le futur... il tue tant que nous ne sommes pas bien organisés. Nous avons aussi appris que Rogue avait repris son poste d'espion pour le compte de Dumbledore... Tu-Sais-Qui n'était pas dupe, visiblement, mais Rogue a réussi à lui faire croire que Dumbledore lui avait lancé un Imperium pour qu'il lui obeisse... Il avait alors fermé son esprit pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas y pénétrer par l'Occlumentie.  
  
-L'Ordre du Phénix n'a jamais eu autant de travail, maman est débordée en permanence, reprit Ron... De nombreux nouveaux membres ont fait leur apparition , la plus grande partie étant de grands sorciers. Nicolas Flammel et sa femme en font partie... Il paraît qu'il leur reste encore un peu d'Elixir provenant de la Pierre Philosophale... Ils doivent avoir tout au plus 60 ans, mais ce seront de précieux alliés dans cette lutte contre Voldemort...  
  
-Très bien ... Plus un mot maintenant, Draco Malfoy et ses deux toutous sont en train d'arriver, murmura Harry...  
  
-Comment tu .... ? ? mais Hermione ne fut pas en mesure de terminer sa phrase, la porte venant de s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Draco Malfoy se dressait sur le seuil, avec un air de coq arrogant. Crabbe et Goyle étaient comme d'habitude à ses côtés, avec leurs airs de chiens de garde. Avant même qu'il ait put prononcer un mot, Harry avait levé la main, ce qui eut pour effet de faire voltiger allègrement les 3 perturbateurs de l'autre côté du couloir, atterissant douloureusement contre le mur, puis contre le sol. Harry fit un aurte léger geste de la main et tous trois repartirent, hagards et un léger sourire aux lèvres de là où ils étaient venus. Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry d'un air ébahi. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir et prit la parole :  
  
« - Dites moi vous deux, en tant que Préfets, n'êtes vous pas sensés patrouiller dans les couloirs du train pour éviter que ce genre d'incidents se produisent, dit-il d'un ton ironique »  
  
Ron et Hermione eurent l'air complètement paniqués et se ruèrent en dehors du compartiment, pour contrôler les autres wagons. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Harry affichait un léger sourire, se disant que cette année allait certainement être beaucoup plus plaisante que toutes celles qu'il avait passé à Poudlard jusqu'ici...  
  
Mais il n'était pas alors en mesure de savoir quels évènements dramatiques allaient survenir au cours de son année scolaire....  
  
Et voilààà terminé mon chapitre 9 ! ! Mes chapitres redeviennent journaliers ! ! Tant mieux pour vous lol, je souhaitait dire un grand merci à mes deux derniers( eres) reviewers(euses) pour le soutien qu'il m'ont apporté pour que je continue ma fic ! Je remercie donc Phoebe Skywalker et LyBy pour avoir reviewé, mais j'aimerais quand même bien avoir d'autres personnes ! ! Une review ne prend pas longtemps à écrire, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que les gens pensent de ma fic ! Aller a plus... Tcho^^ . ThTomeWriter 


	10. Chapitre 10 Annonces et répartition

Chapitre 10 - Annonces et répartition  
  
Ce ne fut que vers la fin du voyage que Ron et Hermione revinrent dans le wagon où se trouvait Harry. Ils étaient déjà en uniforme de Poudlard et chacun d'eux était essoufflé et un peu rouge. Ce fut d'un air un peu trop inocent qu'Harry leur demanda :  
  
« - Alors, est-ce que cette visite des wagons a été instructive ? »  
  
Comprenant aussitôt l'allusion, les deux adolescents rougirent tous deux violemment. : les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent fortement alors que les oreilles de Ron prenaient une couleur qui n'aurait rien eu à envier au rouge des Gryffondors. Le malaise des deux adolescents fut vite dissipé alors que le train entrait en gare et qu'ils revirent Hagrid, qui, comme chaque année, menait les premières années vers les barques. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la longue file de calèches tirées par des chevaux invisibles, les Thestrals. Tout le monde ne pouvait les voir car il fallait avoir quelque chose de bien particulier. Il fallait donc avoir vu mourir un être humain pour pouvoir voir les grands chevaux noirs aux yeux blancs. Harry tapota légèrement le dos de ceux qui allaient tiré la calèche qu'ils avaient choisi pour monter à Poudlard. Les deux chevaux hennirent doucement et penchèrent la tête, un signe de respect venant de leur part qui était un fait très rare. Harry rejoint rapidement ses amis dans la calèche, qui s'ébranla aussitôt sur le long chemin cachotteux qui les mènerait à Hogwarts. Comme toujours, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande Salle au plafond magique, s'installant aux tables correspondant à leurs maisons avant que la répartition des 1ères années faite par le Choixpeau magique ne commence. Une fois que tout le monde fut bien installé, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant voir un groupe de jeunes enfants :les premieres années. Il vit donc s'avances le petit groupe jusqu'à l'estrade où les attendait le Professeur Mac.Gonagall avec le Choixpeau Magique. La directrice adjointe d'Hogwarts semblait cependant très fatiguée comparé à tout ce qu'Harry avait pu voir d'elle jusqu'ici. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état était lors de sa seconde année, alors que Ginny Weasley avait été faite prisonnière par le fantôme de Riddle.  
  
La répartition se fit donc comme chaque année et ne fut pas interrompue. Une fois qu'elle fut finie, tout le monde ( sauf Harry ) s'attendait à ce qu'il leur souhaite à tous un bon appétit pour manger ce dîner... Mais il en fut tout autrement. Une fois encore, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors que le directeur se levait pour prendre la parole :  
  
« -Chers élèves, cette année, nous allons accueuillir une nouvelle élève, qui rentrera directement en 6ème année. Elle va donc elle aussi être répartie, et fera partie de l'une des 4 maisons de Hogwarts. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Akiel Aeris, elle fait partie du peuple des Elfes et a été envoyée parmis nous par décision du Roi Elfe. Dans quelque maison qu'elle soit, je vous prierait d'accueuillir Mlle Aeris comme il se doit. »  
  
En disant cela, il jeta un regard plein de malice à Harry, qui lui renvoya un sourire discret, pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de ses « nouvelles origines », il n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment et tenait à garder la surprise complète pour tromper Voldemort et ses sbires. Il avait étudié un sort de camouflage très complexe alors qu'il était chez les Elfes, qui lui permettrait de caches ses oreilles légèrement en pointe ainsi que sa cicatrice. Ce sort n'était pas connu des humains, mais il rendrait certainement un grand service à Harry.  
  
Une jeune fille s'avança donc dans la grande salle marchant élégamment, d'une démarche déhanchée tout à fait délicieuse. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais un pantalon à la mode Moldue, qui moulait magnifiquement ses formes parfaites. Elle portait en haut un débardeur bleu marine, qui faisait ressortir de manière exquise ses yeux bleus très clairs, qui scrutaient maintenant la grande salle, visiblement en quête du visage d'une personne. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent un petit moment, puis elle lui fit un sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui déciderait de son destin. Elle posa donc délicatement le Choixpeau sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret. La décision fut prise assez rapidement et le Choixpeau laissa rententir un grandiose « GRYFFINDOR » dans la Grande Salle. Toute la table concernée l'applaudit extrèmement fort, en particulier les garçons, d'après ce qu'Hermione avait pu constater. Elle risqua un regard vers Harry, qui applaudissait comme il aurait applaudi pour n'importe qui, mais il la dévorait des yeux, chaque regard qu'il lui vouait était plein d'un sentiment qu'Hermionne n'aurait pu définir. La nouvelle vint se placer aux côtés d'Harry, sur une place qui était restée libre. Avant de s'asseoir, elle pencha rapidement sa tête vers Harry et lui murmura  
  
« -Bonsoir, Frère Elfe.  
  
-Bonsoir à toi, S?ur Elfe. Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en regardant la jeune fille. »  
  
Elle était tout simplement parfaite, elle était certes magnifique, mais l'on pouvait deviner qu'une grande intelligence et sagesse someillait derrière cette apparence. Harry paraissait lui aussi très serein et il avait grandement gagné en beauté. Le rapprochement sauta alors aux yeux d'Hermione qui se pencha vers Harry :  
  
« -Harry, tu en es un toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? lui murmura-t-elle  
  
-Oui, Hermione, en effet, mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne le dire à personnes, pas même à Ron, j'ai camouflé mes oreilles avec un sort mais aussi avec mes cheveux au cas ou le sort aurait un problème. J'ai acquis le statut d'Elfe hier , avant de revenir à Poudlard. »   
  
Le ton d'Harry était devenu doux, un peu comme une mélodie, qui avait charmé Hermione... Elle lui murmura doucement qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne, tandis qu'Harry se retournait vers Akiel, pour engager une conversation télépathique. La jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux chargés d'émotion, une émotion qu'Harry n'était pas encore en mesure de déterminer. Elle détourna soudain son regard de celui de Harry et ils devinrent tous deux très rouges... Personne, heureusement, ne remarque l'étrange scène qui venait d'avoir lieu sous leurs yeux.  
  
Et voilà mon Chpitre 10 ! ! Je remercie grandement mes reviewers, et en particulier LyBy, qui a mis beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans le jolie petit post... Je sais que pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose mais vous verrez que dans les prochains chapitres, l'action arrivera enfin... Pour répondre à ta review Aiko, tu verras que les Elfes que j'avais rapidement mentionné auront rapidement un rôle à jouer dans la fic, et l'enseignement que les Elfes ont prodigué à notre Harry vont bientôt servir, mais il faut bien comprendre qu'en une demie heure d'écriture par jour, je ne peux pas me permettre de décrire tout ce qu'il se serait passé dans cette maison ^^ Merci de tout mon c?ur donc à ces deux reviewers que j'incite à continuer... J'aimerais bien AU MOINS 3 reviews pour ce chapitre, pour savoir si c'est la peine que je continue ou pas... Je suis désolé pour toi LyBy et pour toi Aiko mais si vous êtes mes deux seuls lecteurs, je suis pas sur que je vais continuer. Vala vala... Tcho^^. ThTomeWriter 


	11. Chapitre 11 Coeur et pouvoirs

Chapitre 11 - Cours et pouvoirs  
  
Les cours avaient maintenant repris depuis une semaine environ, tout était calme et même l'attitude révoltante qu'avait Rogue envers Harry n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de ses gonds comme auparavant... Il avait renoué les liens de l'amitié avec beaucoup de monde et quand Cho était revenue pour lui demander de sortir avec elle à nouveau, il la regarda comme si elle était une moins que rien ... Ainsi, maintenant qu'elle avait voulu sortir avec lui certainement pour sa célébrité, elle voulait certainement etrenner sa beauté nouvelle. Cependant ses espoirs furent vite réduits à néant par un Harry qui eut cette fois-ci du mal à contenir sa fureur... Mais comment avait-il pu être amoureux de cette fille pendant 3 ans ? Cela lui semblait impossible... Maintenant qu'elle s'interressait à lui, il avait pu se rendre compte à quel point elle était superficielle et fausse dans ce qu'elle disait. Alors qu'elle lui demandait, Harry l'avait rabaissé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour qui que ce soit. Il l'avait quasiment insulté, puis culpabilisée sur le fait qu'elle était tout sauf fidèle à Cédric même si il était mort. Il partit ensuite rejoindre Akiel, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin avec un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres. Durant son bref accès de colère, Harry avait brievement laissé retomber sa vigilance quant à la barrirère psychique qu'il s'était érigé pour se protéger de Voldemort. Cependant elle avait réussi à la contourné et avait pu apercevoir qu'Harry n'était pas insensible au charme qu'elle exerçait sur lui... Et c'était tant mieux... Elle l'aimait éperduement et ce depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, alors qu'il n'avait pas reçu toutes les distinctions réservées aux Elfes... Elle l'aimait, ça oui ... Et si lui pouvait l'aimer ... Quel bonheur ça serait ! De plus, il passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie en ce moment, Ron et Hermione étant tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas mis longtemps pour remarquer l'affinité qui se développait entre Akiel et Harry ... Et s'était empressé de dire à tout le monde que le grand Harry Potter était amoureux d'une Elfe ... L'abruti... Si seulement il avait connu la vérité et les véritables pouvoirs des Elfes... Il n'en aurait pas dit la moitié et se serait prosterné à leur pieds pour les supplier de l'épargner. Harry n'avait pas eu de réaction outre mesure quand Malfoy avait répandu cette rumeur, il n'avait même pas fait mine de bouger.... Ce fut la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours de l'après-midi qui sortit Akiel de sa rêverie...  
  
Harry, voyant qu'Akiel était ailleurs, l'avait attrapée par la main pour la conduire dans la salle de cours, où Mac Gonagall était sensée leur apprendre les bases pour se transformer en Animagus, sans pour autant passer à la pratique, au grand désespoir des elèves. Durant ce cours, Harry et Akiel restèrent en permanence en contact télépathique, n'ayant aucun besoin de suivre ce cours, étant maintenant tous deux des Animagus accomplis et chevronnés. ( je ne vous dit pas quels animaux ils ont, c'est encore trop tôt ( et c'est pas la peine de râler LyBy) ) Harry se laissa aller au bout d'un moment à sa rêverie... Il était dans une grande plaine où galopaient des licornes ... Elles fuyaient, plus précisément... Mais quoi ? Harry pouvait sentir ce sentiment de panique qu'elles éprouvaient mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer à quoi cela était dû... Quand il les vit... Des centaines de Mangemorts qui sortaient d'une forêt proche... et à leur tête, Voldemort lui même... Mais il semblait souffrir.... Derrière lui se trouvait un Elfe, juché sur un cheval... Mais il n'était pas comme les autres Elfes, sa beauté remplacée par un masque de laideur inqualifiable, des yeux rouges comme le sang, et cet Elfe, c'était.... Un Elfe Noir, comme ceux qu'on lui avait décrit lorsqu'il était encore en études chez les Elfes... On lui avait dit que lorsqu'un Elfe passait du movais côté de la Magie, toute la beauté qui aurait du être présente dans son âme laissait place à de la laideur , une laideur horrible, qui allait jusqu'à pourrir l'âme et le corps de cet Elfe.  
  
« - MR POTTER ! ! ! entendit-il hurler »  
  
Harry se reveilla aussitôt en jetant des regards tout autour de lui. Il était en cours de métamorphose, Voldemort et l'Elfe n'étaient pas là, en revanche, son professeur de métamorphose le regardait d'un air pas commode. Harry s'empressa de s'excuser pour son écart de conduite et se remit tout de suite au travail sous le regard amusé d'Akiel et celui exaspéré d'Hermione. Son c?ur battait tout de même la chamade, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être réveillé si brusquement... Il se mit à penser que si c'était Akiel qui venait le réveiller d'une autre mainère, cela serait tout de même bien plus agréable. Celle-ci regardait Harry et avait pû saisir les dernieres pensées qu'il avait émises. Il tourna alors vers elle son magnifique regard vert mais elle s'empressa de détourner la tête, rouge comme jamais. Harry comprit alors ce qui venait de se passer et se promit d'aller s'excuser auprès d'elle à la fin du cours, et de lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.  
  
Comme lors de sa 4ème année, avant la 1ere tache, le temps sembla vouloir jouer au plus malin avec lui durant la fin du cours en s'écoulant le plus lentement possible. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, Harry attrapa vivement la main d'Akiel et sortit de la classe en adressant un regard d'excuses à son professeur de Métamorphose.  
  
Harry adressa alors la parole à Akiel :  
  
« -Excuse moi pour ce que j'ai pensé tout à l'heure, mais je dois te dire autre chose, avant que tu ne te fasses définitivement une fausse idée sur moi : je t'aime, Akiel, je t'avais déjà remarqué il y a un mois et demie quand j'étais arrivé chez les Elfes pour la première fois... Je t'en prie, laisse moi une chance de te montrer que je ne suis pas mauvais... »  
  
La jeune Elfe lui sourit et répondit  
  
« -Je sais que ce que tu as pensé n'était pas une pensée sombre, et moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry Potter, Elfe de ma contrée. Je n'osais pas te le dire, mais ces pensées confirment ce que tu dis, mais tu as en plus un c?ur pur, et je te donne le mien. »  
  
Les deux jeunes Elfes s'embrassèrent alors, et une lumière vive se dégagea de chacun d'eux, sans toutefois qu'ils le remarquent. Dans son trône, le Roi Elfe souriait doucement en disant :  
  
« - Le pacte est enfin scellé, les Elfes de Lumière sont à nouveau réunis pour tenter de faire triompher la lumière du plus grand danger que tous les mondes aient jamais connu... Nous remettons tous notre destin entre vos mains. »  
  
Harry et Akiel se rendirent en cours de potions tous les deux, se tenant par la main et semblant être tous deux très heureux ( elle peut l'être Akiel, vu avec qui je l'ai fait sortir ^^ halala, je voudrais bien être cette Akiel mwa ^^) ... Arrivés à une quinzaine de mètres des cachots, Malfoy et une dizaine de Serpentards se mirent devant eux, l'air mauvais et les baguettes levées. Tu nous as ridiculisés dans le train, Potter, mais ça ne se passera pas ainsi... « Accio Baguettes » s'écria-t-il. Les baguettes d'Harry et d'Akiel s'envolèrent toutes deux en direction de Malefoy, mais ils ne tentèrent même pas de les récupérer... ce n'était pas la peine. Harry leva une main en direction de Malefoy et aussitôt, une boule d'éclairs était apparue dans sa main ... Un pouvoir des Elfes, car tout Elfe a le pouvoir de contrôler la Nature. De son côté, Akiel avait fait la même chose avec une boule d'eau. Harry, voyant la sombre silhouette de son professeur de potions se profiler au fond du couloir, fit disparaître sa boule d'éclairs et leva juste deux doigts vers le ciel, ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler le sol sous le pied des Serpentards, qui s'affalèrent lourdement sur le sol. Akiel fit un léger geste de la main et leurs baguettes leur revinrent. Tous deux les rangèrent dans leurs poches respectives tout en faisait un autre geste de la main... Toutes les personnes ayant pu assister à cette scène perdraient la mémoire concernant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry et Akiel rentrèrent en cours de Potion, suivis de malfoy et sa bande, furieux, tout en ne sachant absolument pas pourquoi. Les deux jeunes Elfes, s'ils ne riaient pas extérieurement, s'ésclaffaient allègrement dans leur esprit.  
  
NdA : Voilà mon douzieme chapitre, je ne sais pas si j'ai eu les 3 reviews que j'avais demandé pour mon dernier chapitre, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais du temps à tuer, donc j'ai écris deux chapitres, le 10 et le 11... Je remercie encore une fois LyBy pour ses reviews qui me font vraiment extrêmement plaisir et je lui fais un gros bizou pour que ca continue, je ne voudrais pas perdre ma plus grande revieweuse. JE VEUX DES REVIEWS SUPPLEMENTAIRES QUE CE SOIT POUR CRITIQUER OU POUR DIRE QUE C'EST BIEN , MAIS DONNER MOI VOTRE AVIS ! ! 


	12. Chapitre 12 pas de titre

Tout d'abord et pour la première fois, je vais faire les réponses aux reviews au début de ce chapitre. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour l'absence de parution de chapitre pdt le week-end mais j'ai pas pu écrire donc voilà ^^. Je m'y prends maintenant, je post le chapitre dimanche soir ou lundi vous verrez par vous même.  
  
LyBy : Merci encore pour les reviews que tu m'as écrites ça me fait réellement plaisir et j'ai eu le nombre de reviews que j'attendais pour continuerma fic, donc voilà, ça ne s'arrete pas. Gros bisous, et merci de ton soutien.  
  
Serena24 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui m'a aussi fait très plaisir, et en passant de rien pour ma review ^^ ce fut un plaisir (. J'aime encourager les fics qui me paraissent bien et la tienne m'a paru très bien donc voilà :p.  
  
Aiko : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes louanges lol (. J'aime bien me faire complimenter c'est toujours agréable ^^ hihihi. Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs d'Harry et pour Sirius, vous allez voir, je vais les vous ressortir d'un coin, ça ne sera plus long et ce chapitre devrait te le prouver.  
  
Voilà vous êtes mes trois seuls reviewers actifs... Ca ne fait kommeme pas très trop bocou... J'ai des doutes quant à la continuation de cette fic à long terme... voilà, enfin bon, place à mon:  
  
Chapitre 12-Pas de titre  
  
Harry et Akiel deambulaient tranquillement dans le parc, en quête d'un endroit tranquille, quand soudain,, un grand chien noir arriva devant eux en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.  
  
« -Ho Sniffle ! Mais que fais-tu ici mon chien ? »  
  
Harry ne se souciait pas d'Akiel, lui ayant tout raconté sur Sirius, mais se préocupait des eventuels baladeurs qui se seraient trouvés dans le parc à ce moment là. Le chien repartit aussitôt, mais un peu moins vite, pour que les deux jeunes Elfes puissent le suivre. Il les mena au bureau du directeur, qui avait un air grave, qu'Harry ne lui avait pratiquement jamais vu jusqu'à ce jour.  
  
« -Mes amis, nous avons reçu une note de Voldemort... Il va attaquer Poudlard dans deux heures, accompagné de tous ses Mangemorts. J'ai bien peur qu'il faille aussi se méfier de quelques Slytherin, mais attention tout de même, tous les slytherin ne sont pas nos ennemis... Je pense notamment, à Draco Malfoy, Harry, qui a refusé de devenir Death-Eater... Il me sert d'espion auprès de Voldemort en ce moment...  
  
-Voldemort ne nous posera aucun problèmes, Mr.le Directeur, je vais m'occuper de lui et de ses Mangemorts tout seul, comme me l'avait demandé le Roi Elfe. Je ne crains pas Riddle, mes pouvoirs sont maintenant beaucoup plus développés que les siens. J'ai cependan des soucis, concernant son Maître, c'est un Elfe Noir... Directeur, je compte sur vous pour enfermer tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle quand j'irai affronter Voldemort... Je ne veux pas qu'ils courent le moindre risque en étant dehors, ils pourraient prendre un mauvais coup... Je compte sur toi aussi, Akiel, dit- il à la jeune Elfe en la regardant tendrement. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes m'aider, sous aucun prétexte, j'attends cet affrontement contre l'Assassin depuis maintenant trop longtemps... Il est temps qu'il paye. »  
  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune Elfe déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry, tout en lui disant mentalement « je te le promets ». Dumbledore rassembla donc tous les élèves dans la grande Salle, attendit qu'Harry en soit sortit, puis en sortit lui-même. Akiel jeta un sortilège de fermeture sur la grande Salle, pour empêcher quiconque de sortir, mais elle n'avait pas prêté attention au gros chien noir qui s'était faufilé entre les deux grandes portes avant leur fermeture. Le chien sortit alors directement dans le parc, où il huma l'air, pour sentir de quel côté était partit Harry. Il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit arrive à son filleul, en particulier après la discution qu'ils avaient eu pendant la semaine passée :  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Harry et Sirius étaient dans les quartiers de ce dernier, quand soudain, Harry prit la parole :  
  
« -Sirius, je voulais te dire ( que je t'attaaaaannnnnnnnn *lol* ) que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu es mon parrain me diras-tu... oui, en effet, tu l'es, mais je te considère maintenant comme mon propre père... Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu tomber dans le passage voûté et que tout le monde me disait que c'était « sans espoir désormais ». J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin... Mais encore une fois Dumbledore nous a tous sauvés... Et maintenant c'est à moi de vous protéger des dangers occasionés par Voldemort, où tous les Elfes Noir du monde...  
  
-Harry, je te considère comme mon fils, tu le sais.... Et même si tu ne l'es pas, je suis et je resterait ton parrain, ton parrain qui n'a vécu que pour toi à Azkaban, ton parrain qui mourrait, pour toi, comme il aurait dû mourir pour tes parents... avait dit Sirius d'une voix tremblante. »  
  
Et le parrain du jeune Elfe était bien prêt à faire ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait, à savoir mourir pour protéger son filleul, s'il le fallait... Il courrait donc vers l'endroit où était Harry, près de la forêt interdite, qui était maintenant à feu et à sang, un grand troupeau d'Unicorns courrait dans leur direction, fuyant l'armée composée de plusieurs centaines de Mangemorts qui était en train d'apparaître à la lisière de la forêt. A leur tête se trouvait Voldemort lui-même, arborant un air de grande satisfaction, et marchant vers le jeune garçon qui se tenait immobile dans le parc de Poudlard. Derrire le Mage Noir, et au milieu de l'armée de Mangemorts, en hauteur, se trouvait un Elfe Noir incroyablement laid. Tout conconrdait avec le cauchemar qu'avait fait Harry...  
  
Et voilà, mon chapitre 12 est fini, je sais qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, mais on voit notamment un retour de Sirius... Je ne pouvais pas le faire apparaître comme ça, et de toute façon, ma fic est quasiment terminée au brouillon, donc voilà, je suis ce que j'ai déjà écrit sinon je risque de me perdre et de faire plein de bêtises par la suite. Voilà, review review review review review review review review. Tcho^^. ThTomeWriter 


	13. Chapitre 13 Les Affrontements

Chapitre 13 - Les affrontements  
  
Siris courrut se mettre aux côtés de Harry, qui parut à la fois très touché ainsi que passablement énervé. Il savait qu'Harry ne voulait pas d'aide et qu'il n'en aurait certainement pas besoin, mais Sirius tenait à lui montrer à quel point il était attaché à lui, et à quel point il comptait pour lui. Il était là, étant prêt à donner sa vie pour celle de son filleul.  
  
Harry savait quant à lui pourquoi son parrain était là, mais il était hors de question pour lui de le perdre une deuxième fois, la première l'ayant déjà assez fait souffrir. Il jeta donc un sort de protection sur son parrain : « Protego Elfsas ». Une bulle apparut aussitôt autour de son parrain. Ce sort ne pouvait être interrompu que par son lanceur, où à la mort de ce dernier. Le parrain d'Harry tenta vainement de se libérer, voulant à tout prix aider son filleul comme il le pourrait. Il regarda d'un air triste son filleul , qui s'était avancé de deux où trois pas en direction de l'armée de Mangemorts.  
  
Le jeune Elfe-Sorcier détourna les yeux, leva sa baguette, et murmura :   
  
« Infernam Propegae »  
  
. Aussitôt, une large faille se créa dans le sol tout en se propageant et s'agrandissant, allant tout droit vers l'armée des Mangemorts, qui commençait à avoir de gros doutes sur la puissance soit disant ridicule de l'ennemi de leur Maître, Lord Voldemort. Chacun d'entre eux avait vu que les Enfers étaient en train de se déchaîner, mais continuèrent d'avancer, risquant, en cas de refus, d'être tué par le Mage Maléfique. De nombreux Mangemorts périrent dans cet assaut d'Harry, brûlés vifs par les flammes ardentes de la lave qui attendait au fond de la faille. Voldemort y échappa de justesse, tandis qu'Harry envoyait une énorme boule d'énergie en direction de Voldemort et de son armée. La boule d'énergie pure dégageait une puissante lumière Blanche, signe de la pûreté qu'avait le c?ur de son lanceur... La boule se trouva bientôt entourée d'éclairs, ainsi que de vagues de feu et de glace, qui virevoltaient à une vitesse folle, faisant bouger les cheveux d'Harry dans tous les sens. Quand il la lança, tous les Mangemorts qui restaient furent balayés et pour la plupart mourrurent brûlés ou électrocutés par une charge électrique trois fois plus intense que celle dégagée par la foudre .  
  
Voldemort, bien que blessé, se releva fièrement pour faire face à Harry, qui était maintenant proche de lui, l'explosion due à la boule d'énergie ayant soufflé le Mage Noir dans la direction du jeune Sorcier. Il pointait sa baguette sur Harry, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, et jeta finalement le plus terrible des sortilèges Impardonnables, l'Avada Kedavra. L'éclair de lumière verte se dirigeait vers Harry, qui ne tenta même pas de l'esquiver et se contenta d'encaisser le fabuleux sort. Il ne vacilla même pas... « décevant » pensa-t-il... J'aurais pensé que Voldemort aurait été un plus grand adversaire... Le jeune Elfe décida donc d'en finir avec ce combat inutile, et jeta un Doloris Amplificatis, qui se résumait à peu près au sortilège Impardonnable, à la différence qu'il était environ dix fois plus fort. Le Mage Noir se tordait de douleur au pieds du jeune Potter, le suppliant d'arrêter... Mais il n'en était pas question pour Harry, le Mage Noir l'avait privé de ses parents, lui avait infligé de grandes souffrances, aussi bien à lui qu'à de nombreuses familles de Sorciers comme les Longbottom. L'éclair rouge qui reliait Harry à Voldemort se cassa soudain, laissant la place à un immense éclair vert, l'Avada Kedavra... Le plus Grand Sorcier Noir de tous les temps venait d'être vaincu par le Survivant, qui avait, hé bien oui, Survécu une fois de plus...  
  
L'Elfe Noir, qui s'était jusqu'à présent tenu à l'écart du combat, se précipita vers Harry, lui lançant divers sorts très puissants, que le jeune Elfe esquivait ou déviait tant bien que mal... L'Elfe Maléfique avait largement le dessus, obligeant Harry à reculer de plus en plus... Harry n'avait pas l'ombre d'un moment pour contre attaquer, quand soudain, l'Elfe Noir lui assena un violent coup de dague dans le ventre, faisant tomber le jeune Elfe à la renverse, saignant maintenant abondamment. Il se releva tant bien que mal pour faire face à l'Elfe Noir. Il sortit à son tour une dague de son fourreau, une dague d'une blancheur éblouissante, qui était alimentée directement sur les reserves d'énergie de l'Elfe. Inutile donc de préciser que celle de l'Elfe Maléfique était d'un Noir on ne peut plus noir. Cependant, tandis qu'Harry sortait sa dague, l'Elfe Noir avait eut le temps de bander son arc et de le pointer sur lui... La flèche partit, et au moment où Harry allait la prendre, quelqu'un se mit devant lui et l'encaissa à sa place... Le corps de l'homme tomba aussitôt en direction de la terre, mais Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol... Il s' agissait de Neville, qui était maintenant agité de spasmes, regardant Harry avec un léger sourire.  
  
« -Toi seul peut nous en débarrasser Harry, mon sacrifice t'aura sauvé, c'est sûr, mais au moins je vais pouvoir retrouver mes parents... J'ai laissé une lettre dans ma malle, il s'agit de mes dernieres volontés... Tu le donneras à Dumbledore... »  
  
Ce fut ainsi que Neville Longbottom mourrut, sous le coup d'un grand spasme de douleur. Harry, dans un élan de tristesse, leva les bras vers le ciel, pleurant la mort de l'un de ses bons amis, membre du DA, qui s'était amélioré de façon étonnante tout au long de l'année précédente. Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry libéra tout son pouvoir sur la zone environnante, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une énorme explosion, assortie d'un énorme cratère de près de 20 mètres de profondeur. Sous la violence de l'explosion, l'Elfe Noir avait été envoyé ailleurs et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait été gravement blessé. Le jeune Elfe tenait toujours Neville dans ses bras, quand le reste de l'école arriva finallement. Ils avaient dû réussir à franchir les portes de la Grande Salle, et Neville avant les autres...  
  
Harry amena le corps de Neville dans les bras de son professeur de Potions, qui se trouvait proche, libéra Sirius de l'emprise de son bouclier et s'évanouit, son corps perdant plus de sang qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Sirius, ainsi que Dumbledore, se précipitèrent sur lui et le portèrent à l'infirmerie en courant, son sang continuant de se déverser un peu partout. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Rogue, qui tenait le corps de Neville, tomba à genoux et se mit à sanglotter doucement. Dumbledore et Sirius arrivèrent assez vite à l'infirmerie, suivis de près par Akiel, qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour celui qu'elle aimait.  
  
Akiel se chargea de lui faire une potion Elfe, tandis que Mrs.Pomfresh s'occupait d'arrêter l'hemorragie. Toutes deux firent boire la potion à Harry, qui sé reveilla aussitôt, ayant l'air un peu vaseux, mais Ok tout de même, pour voir tout ce qu'il venait de faire.  
  
Dès qu'il vit Akiel, il tendit sa main vers son visage, tandis que la jeune Elfe approchait son visage d'Harry en pleurant doucement de joie, soulagée qu'il n'ait rien que sa potion n'ait pu soigner... Sirius était toujours là, un air vaguement amusé sur le visage, mais il avait l'air aussi extrêmement soulagé que son filleul n'ait rien de serieux.  
  
Harry s'aperçut de sa présence et lui adressa un léger sourire, une fois qu'Akiel lui eut rendu ses lèvres(HAAAAA DONNE MOI TES LEVRES HARRYYYYYYY ^^ dsl mon petit délire), puis retourna son regard vers la jeune Elfe. On pouvait lire un sentiment de tendresse et d'amour infini dans son regard vert émeraude. La jeune Elfe exprimait elle aussi exactement les mêmes sentiments... Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser à James et Lily, une fois qu'ils s'étaient finallement mis ensemble... Ho, oui, à une époque, elle le trouvait arrogant, mais il s'était calmé en sixième année, le rendant, aux yeux de Lily, finalement interessant... Et dès le jour où ils avaient finallement compris qu'ils s'aimaient, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.... Et c'était probablement ce qu'il allait se passer avec Harry et Akiel...  
  
Et voilà le treizième chapitre... Désolée pour le retard que j'ai eu pour celui-ci, mais mes parents m'ont emmenée en vacances alors que je m'y attendais pas donc voilà, je n'ai pu écrire ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui. Voilà voilà, merci aux derniers reviewers, et comme toujours, grand merci à LyBy, et aux autres bien sur, Aiko, Serena24, Kawaiii... Voilà hé ben a plus Tcho^^. ThTomeWriter 


	14. Note de l'auteur

Une ptite note ! Voilà je me demandais si vous aviez vu mon dernier chapitre car je n'ai reçu absolument aucune review ! ! Alors j'aurais voulu savoir si c'est parce que personne ne lit ou si on ne l'a pas vu ... Enfin bon... En passant j'encourage tous les écrivains de fic à les continuer. . . . Voilà... Tcho^^. ThTomeWriter 


End file.
